trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat
Each cell in World and Maps contains one imp, selected randomly from the pool of all imps eligible to spawn in the current environment. Combat is started by either manually pressing Fight if the player has enough Trimps for this action, or it's started automatically when the breeding bar reaches maximum if the player has Auto Fight enabled. Each time Trimps are sent to fight, the number of Trimps sent is reduced from the pool of Trimps. Soldiers The player always starts with just a single fighting Trimp on zone 1 after purchasing Battle. The number of fighting Trimps can only be increased with Coordination upgrades, and Coordination can only be improved with the Coordinated perk. Turn Combat in Trimps is turn based. There are four types of phases in Trimps: * Fighting Phase * Preparation Phase * Death Phase * Double Death Phase Fighting Phase Fighting Phase is turn based and occurs when Trimps begin to fight until either Trimps or the currently fought bad guy are defeated (or both at once). By default (with 0 levels in Agility) each turn during Fighting Phase takes exactly 1000 ms. The speed of turns during Fighting Phase depends purely on Agility. During each turn of the Fighting Phase both Trimps and the enemy imp always attack simultaneously during the same turn. Against imps with no abilities, Trimps deal damage first, then the enemy imp. However, Imps with first strike abilities, such as Attack First or Deadly Void deal damage first, then Trimps do. This is important, because versus such imps, if the hit dealt before Trimps attack kills them, Trimps will not attack. If Trimps are dying in a single hit from an enemy with first strike, they will be unable to deal any damage. Fighting Phase ends when either side (or both at once) is defeated. Fighting Phase and Agility The default fighting speed during Fighting Phase is 1000ms. Agility serves as means of lowering that time. Using the formula below, you can calculate the fighting speed depending on your level of Agility (in milliseconds): 0.95 ^ level * 1000 With level 20 in Agility (maximum), that time is lowered to ~358.4859ms. Because the game only ticks every 100ms, it's not possible for the game to fight exactly every 358 ms. The game will compensate for it by performing multiple 300 ms and 400 ms turns based on a clock. A single Fighting Phase with level 20 in Agility will perform turns using the following intervals: Whenever a Fighting Phase begins, the timer is always reset. This means the intervals will start from the beginning of the table every time that happens. Fighting Phase explanation The way this works is simple. With level 20 in Agility the registered speed is ~358 ms. A clock is now ran every frame. *Frame 0: 100 ms. Clock is now 100 ms. Smaller than 358 ms, continue. *Frame 1: 100 ms. Clock is now 200 ms. Smaller than 358 ms, continue. *Frame 2: 100 ms. Clock is now 300 ms. Smaller than 358 ms, continue. *Frame 3: 100 ms. Clock is now 400 ms. Higher than 358 ms. Fight. Subtract clock by 358 ms. *Frame 4: 100 ms. Clock is now 142 ms. Smaller than 358 ms, continue. *Frame 5: 100 ms. Clock is now 242 ms. Smaller than 358 ms, continue. *Frame 6: 100 ms. Clock is now 342 ms. Smaller than 358 ms, continue. *Frame 7: 100 ms. Clock is now 442 ms. Higher than 358 ms. Fight. Subtract clock by 358 ms. *Frame 8: 100 ms. Clock is now 184 ms. Smaller than 358 ms, continue. *Frame 9: 100 ms. Clock is now 284 ms. Smaller than 358 ms, continue. *Frame 10: 100 ms. Clock is now 384 ms. Higher than 358 ms. Fight. Subtract clock by 358 ms. The clock is reset every time a new Fighting Phase begins. Other Phases This section is going to cover the three other phases. Before diving into each of them, keep in mind the following variables that will be used in determining their intervals: * A - 200 ms with Agility level 0, 1, 2; 100 ms otherwise. * B - The time in milliseconds, dividable by 100, which is the next logical step after X amount of hits dealt in the Fighting Phase from the Agility interval table. For 20 Agility, that's going to be either 300 ms or 400 ms. For example, if the Fighting Phase ended at Hit #3, this will be the number from Hit #4. * C - Calculated fighting speed rounded up until the number is divisible by 100 (for example for 20 Agility: 358 ms -> 400 ms) Preparation Phase Preparation Phase is the time taken between Trimps dying (not enemies!) and being allowed to form a group of soldiers again. The time it takes is: 100ms + B Death Phase Death Phase occurs after death of an enemy imp (not Trimps!) and lasts until the start of another Fighting Phase. The time it takes is: A Double Death Phase Double Death Phase occurs when both Trimps and the enemy imp are defeated at the same time, and lasts until the start of the next Fighting Phase. During this time Trimps are repopulated and another enemy imp is prepared. The time it takes for it to resolve is: (100ms + A) + C The first part in brackets is the time it takes for Trimps to be allowed to be sent again. The second part is the time taken for the enemy imp to be created, after which begins a Fighting Phase. Killing enemies in one hit Killing enemies in one hit, commonly referred to as "one-shotting" is when Trimps kill each imp they encounter in a single hit, and is the quickest possible way to progress. The fastest way to one-shot without the Overkill perk is 500 ms per cell. This time is the combination of a single turn in Fighting Phase and Death Phase. Any Double Death Phase occurring in-between one-shotting due to Trimps dying will add additional time. Overkill Overkilling is the act of killing two imps at once with a single hit, which can be done through the usage of the Overkill perk. This occurs if the overkill damage from killing an imp is enough to kill the next imp. If the player lands a successful Overkill that kills the next imp, the entire Fighting Phase and Death Phase for the next imp is skipped, means the player saves 500 ms by slaying two imps at once. Trimps will also not be damaged by the second imp. If Overkill's requirements to kill 2 imps at once are met on the cell 100 imp, or any cell that is the last cell of a zone/map, it won't be triggered, and the next map run/zone will start off at the first cell. In a world zone, this situation only occurs if the player failed to Overkill an odd number of cells. If the entire zone was Overkilled, the player will not suffer any time loss. If the player is farming a map where they successfully Overkill every cell, it is advised that the map has an even number of cells for maximum efficiency. Liquification If Spire has been cleared, then the first 5% of your zones from Highest Zone Ever is Liquified. In this case, a Liquimp will appear in the first cell of the world zone, and essentially condenses the entire zone into a single enemy. This can be thought of as "overkilling 99 cells at once". If one is able to one-shot a Liquimp, then each Liquimp battle will last for exactly 500ms. Stats updates - Equipment/Block If additional Equipment or Prestige upgrades or Coordination is purchased while in the middle of a fight, the Attack/Health values are updated to the new amount: *At the end of each Death Phase. *At the end of each Preparation Phase. *After the first part of the Double Death Phase. Every other stat raising structure/job/upgrade is purchased (such as Gym, Trainer, Gymystic), Health/Block is only updated: *At the end of each Preparation Phase. *After the first part of the Double Death Phase. Additionally, if Geneticists are purchased, health will only be raised on the second Preparation/Double Death phase, to ensure that the player sits through the entirety of their breeding time required for the amount of Geneticists owned. If they are sold when trimps aren't fully bred to 100% yet, it works on the first phase as normal. In simpler words, Equipment, Prestige and Coordination upgrades update stats after each death of either Trimps or a bad guy, whereas anything else updates only when Trimps die. Examples Here are a few examples showing the above concepts in action with 20 levels in Agility. If two phases are included in a single table row, it means the phases occured simulteanously. The "Description" field describes the event which occured after the time from the "Time" field had passed. Fair Fights Here's an example of a fight where both Trimps and the enemy imps take multiple hits to go down: Simultaneous defeat Here's an example of what happens if both Trimps and the enemy are defeated during the same turn: One-shotting enemies Here's an example of what happens if Trimps are killing enemies in one hit: Trivia *Starting patch 3.22, purchasing Coordination updates stats on enemy death along with equipment and prestige. References